


Can't Say No

by Moonfishh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Haikyuu Week, Kissing, M/M, Manga & Anime, Tags Are Hard, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh
Summary: "Why did you kiss me" a 10 year old Akaashi asks."Dunno, just felt like it" Bokuto hums.Akaashi nods, turning back to his homework. It didn't mean anything. It was only Bokuto and kissing felt like a very Bokuto thing to do.(A fic revolved around kisses and growing up because I breathe Bokuaka and fluff)   :,)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally self indulgent (ˊᵕˋ) no one asked for it and yet I wrote it cause there's never enough Bokuaka~
> 
> Sorry if there's spelling mistakes!  
> I may of written this at the ass crack of dawn

Akaashi is ten when it all begins.

Its a summer afternoon, clothes sticking with sweat in the humidity even as the sun starts to descend outside of Akaashis window.

Bokuto lies half hanging off the bed, mouth wide open to accommodate the sweep of cold air brushing by.

Akaashis fan works hard against the heat licking at their skin as it bobbles along, turning from left to right in a steady motion. 

Akaashi himself is at his desk at the end of the bed, pen in hand as he finishes the last of his homework.

He stretches, arms pulled in the air, back cracking up through his spine. He looks over his shoulder as the fan passes by Bokuto, fluttering his upturned hair, freshly bleached as white as the bunched clouds in the sky.

"Finished?" Akaashi, raises his eyebrows at Bokuto.

The boy turns to look at Akaashi, eyes wide and open, and then flitters to his unopened work book thrown half way across the room.

His jaw snaps shut with a click, his brows draw together and his mouth twists.

"When the hell in my life am I gonna need math" he sneers.

Akaashi swivels in his desk chair to properly face him. Bokuto was in a mood, a small one, edging on the fury that came with mathematics. It was nothing he couldn't fix though.

"How much change is in your pocket right now?" He prods.

Bokuto looks at him again, eyes curious under his thick eyebrows. The look is surveying, interested, and Akaashis inquiry is a diversion worth of suspicion. 

He twists his body so he's lying up right on the bed again.

"Why, you wanna take a break and go buy popsicles?" his tongue darts out his mouth, swiping over his bottom lip.

A proposition ignored by the raven haired boy.

"Just do it" Akaashi folds his legs underneath him so he can sit cross legged in his chair.

Bokuto heaves a sigh before pushing himself up into a sitting position where he shoves his hands deep in the pockets of his blue shorts. Upturning them, coins and a candy wrapper fall out.

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi again, questioning. He only returns a nod that says go on.

Bokuto sifts through the coins, pushing them around in his hand.  
"849 yen" he confirms, disinterested.

"Well done, you just used math" Akaashi smirks, twirling his pen between two fingers.

He is met with no reply.

Bokuto only stares at him, the coins soaking up the heat of his palm and turning sweaty. The fan hums behind them as a source of white noise.

Bokuto breaks out into an easy grin. Really it is funny how he could turn on and off like the flip of a switch, his outward views turning discrepant at Akaashis paticular wording.

"Wow Akaashi that's one way to look at it!" He muses. "But a future volleyball pro probably won't be taking hard math classes like algebra, aye". His tone is teasing and intrepid proudness lies just behind it.

"I guess if you can actually make it in volleyball, you... wouldn't have to" he taps his lip absentmindedly with a pen. A goading tease returned.

From the bed, the boy gawks.  
"Of course I will. I'm the best at it! Akaashi tell me I'm the best" Bokuto leans forward on the palms of his hands.

Akaashi locks eyes with him. Looks at the desperation for praise that the boy seeked from everyone, but especially from Akaashi himself. He liked to think that his compliments fueled him the most.

If it were not for Akaashis constant approval and praise, why would Bokuto bother to keep him around anyway.

"The best I've ever seen" Akaashi nods in confirmation.

Bokutos eyes light up, gold flecks bringing a feeling of wamrth, and excitement, bright orbs mesmerizing Akaashi, before the look quickly vanishes.

"The best you've ever seen? I'm the best you've ever heard of right?" Bokuto doesn't feign the innocence and concern in his words.

Akaashi hums, weighing his choices. It was his job to console and comfort the other boy, but he did not like to be dragged along so easily, giving hurrah every time Bokuto asked for it.

"I recently heard about a dog who was trained to receive balls with its head" he teases.

Bokuto gasps and points at him, accusatory. "Are you saying I'm on the same level as a dog!".

"I'm saying you're a close second to a dog" Akaashi smiles playfully.

Bokuto only chokes, pretends to cry out as he clutches his shirt with broad palms and squeezing the fabric where his heart would lie.

"You've killed me, I'm dead" Bokuto falls onto his back with a hefty war cry, bouncing on the bed.

But what follows is a sound that sends Bokuto reeling and sitting back up immediately to take in the spectacle that is Akaashi laughing. Eyes pinched shut, round pink cheeks and a light huff carried on the air as he chuckles.

There's a pause...

Akaashis eyes peel open, he notices Bokuto staring at him like he always would, but he can see gears turning behind his eyes, brain working a mile a minute. It feels different and before he knows it, Bokuto has leant forward and closed the gap between them.

He vaguely renders the feeling of Bokutos lips his own, warm and chapped like the embodiment of the hot summer heat or the unbearable temperature of blood thrumming through his veins.

And in the sudden moment, Akaashi realises this is his first kiss, and he pushes into it, thinking that this is supposed to be a life turning point.  
But he only feels confused.

Then Bokuto is pulling back, gold eyes flickering open and the same tell tale grin plastered on his face.

Akaashi touches his mouth with a lifted hand, looks at Bokuto who shows no explanation.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asks.

"Dunno, just felt like it" Bokuto hums.

He flops backwards, half off the bed in his previous position, like nothing had ever happened, the small chip in time seeming more like an illusion than anything.

Akaashi nods, turning back to his homework. It didn't mean anything, hadn't changed anything. It was only Bokuto and kissing felt like a very Bokuto thing to do. 

And that's how it started. Maybe it was for the lack of Akaashi telling him to stop, because he never did.

Always brushed it off when Bokuto started to kiss him at random times, when they were walking home, when Akaashi was sitting on his bed helping Bokuto with homework, and even a few times in front of their own mothers after hanging out at each others houses.

It didn't matter to their parents. It was a sign of platonic playfulness and a habitat that would die old in the future.

~

Apart from it didn't. And it carried on until Akaashi was twelve.

By this time it had struck Akaashi that what they did was a tad weird. But he had no thoughts to stop it.

Bokuto was an emotional and physically affectionate person. It only made sense he showed his happiness somehow. And that somehow was small kisses, bursts of happiness and unrelentless joy resting beneath his skin. And Akaashi was never one to deny Bokuto, never one to say no.

After all, in these past years, Akaashi was never one to initiate a kiss. 

He told himself what they were doing was fine as long as there was no meaning to it. No emotion other than Bokuto just expressing how fond he was of having Akaashi as a friend.

That is until Akaashi awakes to find a boy falling through his window in the middle of the night.

Living down the streets had its perks and more often than once did the two boys find themselves holed up in Akaashis room playing video games until Akaashi kicked him out with the intent of finishing off his homework.

But never at this time had Bokuto come over before, he realises as he turns to read his bedside clock, showing the red numbers 2:00 am.

Bokuto falls to the carpet, matches Akaashis wide open eyes with his own.

Akaashi leans to turn on a lamp, rubbing at the spots that jump to his eyes with the light distortment.

"Bokuto?" He asks, voice groggy, eyes adjusting.

Bokuto as confusing ever, doesn't reply, just crawls onto the bed and collapses upon the top of the duvet.

There's silence for a moment. Maybe a moment too long. But Akaashi is nothing but patient.

"My parents are getting a divorce" he mumbles, staring up to the ceiling.

Akaashis heart falls into a vice like grip and he feels heavy with guilt for which he didn't need to have. He feels the empathy run its course through his brain.

And then Bokuto is sitting up, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Akaashis, soft warm and pliant. Akaashis eyes flutter closed and returns the kiss like habit just as he has before, but a small meddling voice digs itself into the back of his head.

It tells him that this may be crossing the line. Bokuto wasn't just releasing unused energy, wasn't kissing him because he was happy to be in the moment. 

He was kissing him because he felt sad and sought comfort in Akaashi, relying on him, needing him. It was anything but the lazy casual kisses Bokuto planted on him when it was daylight and everything was light and carefree.

This kiss carried emotion through it, and yet Akaashi couldn't, and didn't pull away. He knew the look that would follow it, Bokutos eyes wide, glossy and wondering what he did wrong.

So he kissed back, talked for another hour about anything and nothing before Bokuto was climbing back out the window to his own house.

It left Akaashi slipping between consciousness all night, a battle of emotions and confusion raging behind his head as he tried to figure out how he had let it get this far.

~

It's fourteen when Akaashi is walking to school by himself on a cold Autumn morning. Bokuto remains at home sick and Akaashi finds himself enjoying one of these rare peaceful mornings. 

Orange leaves fall crisp under his shoe and his scarf wraps tight around the lower half of his face, his curls of hair are even cold to the touch as they breach winter. Still, its beautiful, even when everything he knew seemed to be dying around him.

At least he was enjoying it...until he had the very words that made him almost stop in his tracks.

"Yea and I saw them holding hands!" The voice of a boy travels to Akaashi, who is walking behind a group of his peers only a few meters away.

"No way, they're gay?" another boy exclaims.

Akaashi perks up, tries to tune in to hear the voices carried on the wind.

"That's disgusting" a boy yells and he pretends to stick a finger down his throat.

Akaashi winces at the vulgar motion, is curious as to why such a thing would provoke a reaction like that.

"That means he kisses other boys. Some one should beat it out of him".

"Fag" one of them states.

And suddenly Akaashi isn't at peace. He finds himself touching his own lips with a hand, all the times of Bokuto and him kissing spring to mind.

He shoves them away, out of his head, but for the rest of the walk, the word fag runs ramped through his head until it feels like he can't breathe. It feels like maybe someone had beaten the breath out of him like the boys had suggested for their unknown victim.

That afternoon he all but walks rather quickly home, hoping he won't be behind that same pack of students again. 

He keeps this fast pace till he's reached his street, opens the gate to not his house, but Bokutos. A tradition that they would both check on each other after school when one another was down with illness.

Akaashi excuses himself, is waved off by Bokutos mother and then he is slipping up the stairs to his friends room.

"Keiji!" Bokuto yells gleefully, sitting up in bed.

"Bokuto" he replies with a smile, dropping his bag and leaning in the door way.

"What idiot thing did you do to get a cold this time" Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"I swear I wasn't trying to build a snow man with me in it this time" Bokuto laughs.

"I would hope so, because there's no snow out yet" his eyes drift to the window where dark stormy clouds roll over the sky, absorbing any light. Fitting weather for the mood he carried in his heart, flickering through his head and hidden behind his eyes. One of perturbation and anxiety he withheld. 

"Aha well I'm not actually sick. I just felt too tired to go to school, ya know" Bokuto grins.

"You mean you're lazy" Akaashi corrects.

"Am not" Bokuto gasps, throwing the covers off himself.

"Are too".

"No!" Bokuto mopes.

Akaashi snorts, catches himself before he pushes it too far and Bokuto falls into one of his dejected moods.

"Anyways, I have your homework" he bends down to retrieve the papers from his bag.

From across the room, he hears Bokuto groan, can only imagine he's pulling at the roots of his hair that really need a touch up.

"You're lucky too, its math" he teases, crossing the room to place the work on his desk.

"Don't hurt me like this" Bokuto fake sniffs.

And then Akaashi is sitting on the bed in front of him, shrugging off his coat when Bokuto cups his face with a warm hand, leans in for a kiss.

But Akaashi is quick to jerk away, nearly falling off the bed in the process as his arms stay stuck halfway in his jacket. Alarm rings through his head and frenzy burns itself into his body. 

"Hey hey hey! I told you I wasn't sick, didn't I?" Bokuto pouts.

Akaashis chest heaves, panic fading away as he slides the jacket off and places it to the side.

"Bokuto" he says carefully, looking to face him.

The boys face is confused, tendrils of hair falling around his face, ungeled. His face is openly confused, bright wide eyes ask him questions and Akaashi fears he doesn't know the answers.

"I don't think we should do that anymore" Akaashi utters out.

And that makes Bokutos eyebrows draw together.

"Eh? Why not" he asks, eyes questioning.

Akaashi fidgets with his fingers, looking anywhere but his face. It's harder to say no when he's looking at him.

"Everyone else thinks it's weird. People don't like it when guys kiss other guys".

The words that spring past his lips are difficult to say and it feels like something is caught in his throat, translating everything he wanted to say into rubbish that wasn't even his own thoughts.

"Do you think its weird?" Bokuto asks.

Akaashis gaze upturns to look at him. He's suprised to find him naturally calm.

"I...no not really. It's just you after all" Akaashi shrugs.

"Then who cares what other people say" a hefty laugh follows from Bokutos mouth.

"You need to stop caring about others negative opinions so much" he grabs Akaashis hands in his own.

Akaashi smiles, finds himself enjoying the cheesy moment, and then Bokuto presses a chaste kiss to his lips, and everything seems to settle back into place.

It's funny how all these drastic changes and problems seem to be resolved upon sitting on one of their beds.

It had seemed all okay then, but later when walking home, Akaashi is wondering what the hell they are. Is wondering what label to put on this. Friendship or relationship. 

After a few days of tugging and toying with the idea, he can't find himself to mind anymore.

~

It's sixteen when Akaashi realizes he kind of likes kissing Bokuto. He doesn't know if its the same for the latter, but it doesn't matter. 

For a while it feels like he's walking on air whenever Bokuto greets him and sends him away with a kiss, never lingering too long to make it that questionable on whether this was getting out of hand.

And the way Bokuto seems to draw energy as well as giving it away whenever they pull apart, gives Akaashi a feeling of happiness that radiates into the days ahead.

Small mannerisms, quirks had revealed themselves over the years, ones that Akaashi began to take paticular note of.

The way Bokuto always peered over his shoulder when Akaashi was reading on the couch, demanding to tell him what book it was.

How Akaashi always ended up having dinner at Bokutos house at least twice a week, with no complaints apart from forcing Bokuto to eat his broccoli.

In spite, Bokuto pulls him out to play volleyball in his back yard every afternoon of the summer, no matter the sweltering heat. 

When Bokuto crawls into Akaashis bed after a bad day, Bokutos scent lingers on his nose. The fact he wants to be wrapped in it from head to toe didn't even seem to be realised by himself as he pushes into the crook of Bokutos neck for hugs that felt more comforting than that of any he had ever had.

For once, everything feels like its going to be okay.

~

Its seventeen when Bokuto gets his first confession.

They're in the gym before school, setting up for volleyball practice and Akaashi walks out of the changing room to find Bokuto and a girl standing off to the side of the storage room. Shes pretty, light brown hair, round face, big lips and long legs.

Akaashi frowns, makes his way over to his team mates, setting up the net.

"Konoha, what's Bokuto up to" he asks, confused.

His team mate looks between him and Bokuto with the girl.

"Our boy is getting asked out" he grins, slaps Akaashis back.

"I thought no one would ever be able to contain that ball of energy" someone laughs. 

Akaashi can't help but stare. Bokuto looks uncomfortable, eyes darting around but still looking at the girls face as she talks, leans too close.

Akaashi finds himself feeling frustrated. Bokuto can't get confessed to right now...he has volleyball practice. Yea.

He ends up walking towards the two, tells himself he'll pull out the cart of balls while the oh so mighty idiot gets confessed to. 

As he draws closer, he catches the end of her speech.

"And I just find you so charming and intersting, which is why I wanna ask...do you maybe want to go out with me?". Her voice is light, hopeful.

Akaashi steps closer. Bokutos eyes catch him and then looks back to the girl, mouth falling slightly agape.

He steps past the two and into the storage room. He stands still, hands clenching tight on the side of the cart as he waits to eavesdrop on his upper classmans answer.

He knows what Bokuto is thinking, what he's feeling. Questioning the nature of his and Keijis relationship.

What he doesn't know is what Bokuto will choose. He never thought through all these years that there would be a moment where they had to choose.

He feels stupid for even thinking that in the first place. 

Suddenly there's a voice breaking him out of his thoughts and he's realized he's spaced off.

"Akaashi?" The voice asks, deep and quiet.

Akaashi turns around, sees Bokutos wide and expectant expression. It feels difficult to maintain eye contact.

"What did you answer her with?" He almost whispers the question.

There's a pause.

"I said no of course!" Bokuto says it likes it was obvious what he'd choose. But it wasn't. And Akaashi feels a wave of relief fall over him, as well as the hot pit of guilt that spreads in his chest.

If it weren't for Akaashi, Bokuto could probably say yes without having to worry about his feelings, care that they there was something unexplained between them.

He was holding him back.

"Oh" is all that he can manage.

Bokuto shuffles on his feet, bites his lip, looks like he knows what Akaashi is thinking, and he wants to speak on it.

But then it'd be game over. Whatever this was would all be gone. Akaashi asks himself why he even cares, since Bokuto most likely doesnt.

He probably thinks its about time he should break this off with Akaashi, tell him they're not kids anymore so kisses mean different things now.

"Keiji-" he starts.

Akaashis heart jumps in his chest and his hands curl around the volleyball cart tight.

"Come on practice is starting" Akaashi interrupts, pushing past him.

Bokutos mouth snaps shut, his eyes bleed with hurt at being denied to talk about the situation further.

And that look is why Akaashi had never liked to deny him before.

But that was the same reasoning that had gotten them into this predicament and Akaashi wondered why in the past he couldnt have just said no...

~

Its an afternoon a few days later and they're sitting in Akaashis room, his family away for the weekend.

Prior to their tension filled morning a while ago, they'd agreed to studying for exams at his place, and it never occurred to Akaashi that he should cancel the evening.

It would only confirm that there was a reason to call off tonight and they'd both know that reason. 

Fortunately Akaashi could always count on Bokuto to ground him, act like everything was normal.

"Akaaaaashi" he drawls from the ground.

Akaashi peers down from the bed, over his tucked up knees.

"Its been 30 minutes. Do you want to fail your exams?" He raises his eyebrows.

Bokuto huffs, pushing up on his elbows, staring at Akaashi moodily.  
"I'm too distracted" he declares.

"By what" Akaashi asks, lowering his book, suddenly curious.

"Dunno, you?" He draws circles on the floor with his finger.

Akaashis heart leaps and bounds, egged on by anticipation. He knows he shouldn't, but suddenly now he's distracted.

Akaashi pulls his legs tighter to his chest, socked feet wiggling on the sheets. He shouldn't humor him...

"What are you stuck on, I'll help" Akaashi says.

And then a heavy book is being dumped in his lap, heavy highlighting of every colour covering the page, with no reasoning for it. It's almost hilarious.

"I don't think I know what im doing" Bokuto chuckles.

Akaashi looks up to find he's shifted onto the bed in front of him, head leaning over the book to read upside down. 

"I don't think I know either" Akaashi shakes his head, voice light and breathy.

Bokuto rests his arms on Akaashis raised knees, leans closer.

His own heart starts beating faster, yearning a necessity fizzling its way into his blood. He berates his body for betraying him in such a way.

"Maybe we take a break then" he smirks. His smile is endearing, hinting, eyes hungry.

Akaashi closes the book hesitantly.

"I have no doubt that you'll fail your paper if we stop right now" Akaashi reminds him. 

But then Bokutos fingers are falling down his legs, tracing shapes on his skin, but his eyes never tear away from Akaashis face. His fingers feel rough, but also soft at the same time as they drag down to his inner thigh.

It sends a wave of heat over him and he finds himself shifting as if to try force away the heat pooling in his abdomen at such touches.

He chastises himself. Tells him that this is feeling dangerous. But surely Bokuto knew what his actions entailed.

"Come on you've been working so hard". Short cut nails dig into his thigh and Akaashis heart skips a beat. He has to be doing this on purpose, right?....

"I can't say the same for you" his eyebrows draw together and he's suddenly wondering when his mind hac ever felt this muddled before. 

"Humor me?" Bokuto asks, a sly gleam in his eye.

Akaashi mouths the air for words, unable to clasp onto a thought. Bokuto takes this as a yes and he's pushing Akaashis legs apart to accommodate him.

He pushes forward and presses a kiss to Akaashis lips and he returns it like habit. One kiss won't hurt, but then it's back to studying....right? Right.

Apart from its not one kiss, its two kisses, three...every one of them lasting longer, Bokuto lingering, never pushing away and instead hovering over his lips, kisses soft but forceful. 

Akaashi finds himself meeting everyone of them with the same energy, until he's abandoned refraining, let's himself go and they're making out, a hand on his waist, the other clasping the side of his face as to maintain momentum.

Bokuto let's out a heavy breath, likes he's finally gotten what he wants, only to go and bite Akaashis bottom lip in between a kiss.

His breath hitches, a hand fisting in the front of Bokutos shirt to try banish the feel of light headness. He can't help but think that this is different, way different than anything they'd ever done. 

Akaashi really liked how his chest was rising and falling quickly, breath stiffling hot and fast against his cheek as he lifted his head to catch his mouth again.

He liked Bokutos full body shudders as he shifted closer to the body of warmth, kissing more fervently.

Akaashi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good and he maybe wanted more of it.

The sudden change instantly perked Bokuto up, catching his attention as easily as an enticing lure. Bokuto goes in, kissing him long and hard before his tongue is dipping into Akaashis mouth.

Akaashi jerks back to take a deep shuddering breath.

Apart from he's suddenly aware of his surroundings, aware that this is all so much. His eyes are wide, matching the ones in front of him and he watches as Bokuto pales.

"Oh shit, sorry was that too far? I was just kinda in the moment and agh I don't know I-" he pulls away rambling, words lost on Akaashis ears.

Akaashi feels ...he doesn't know how he feels. Should he be angry, happy.

But then it strikes him. How has it ever been different from anything they'd ever done? It felt like a slow dance, carrying on over the years, never really coming to a complete stop, never a break to just listen to the music, always just dancing around each other until it had to happen. This moment felt almost inevitable, impossible to avoid.

It's sappy, but the words match his feelings.

Akaashi cracks a smile, raises his hand to cover it. But it's more than a smile, and he laughs, eyes squeezing shut, stained red cheeks and messy curls.

It stops Bokuto in his rambling, makes him pull his hands away from his hair, stopping to listen and take in the sweet lull of Akaashis voice.

Bokuto reaches forward, pulls Akaashis hand down to see his smile.

"Oh my god I broke Akaashi" Bokuto whispers.

Akaashis laugh hinders, he sighs, eyes closing momentarily before flickering up to Bokutos own golden orbs.

"I really like kissing you" he states.

Bokutos face is quick to flush, pink tinting over his nose and cheeks. 

"Well I mean I'd hope so after all these years" Bokuto replies, sounding flustered.

"I just- I like you a lot and didn't know if you..." Akaashi trails off, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

The look upon Bokutos face is one that stares at him like he's stupid. And he had felt stupid as soon as he had said it.

"Are you joking?" Bokuto almost laughs. "People call me dense" he shakes his head, smiling. "I like you Keiji".

Akaashi wants to retort, defend himself. But finds that its kind of true, and that he doesn't mind it being true. He's more caught up with his second sentence. He liked Bokuto and Bokuto liked him back. 

"Sorry for being so...eluding. I guess its just never really come up, talking about you and I" Akaashi sighs.

"You and your big words" Bokuto teases, smiling.

"It means avoiding and not forthcom-".

"I know what it means!" Bokuto interjects, gawping.

"Then you know I'm sorry" Akaashi states, softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for?" Bokuto asks. "It's also my fault for not telling you how I feel too" Bokuto ponders over his words, like he's trying to pick them carefully.

"How do you feel?" Akaashi asks. He feels more confident, even though the heat rising in his cheeks sure betrays him. 

"Well I mean for starters, you're pretty dang hot" Bokuto begins.

Akaashis eyebrows draw together, giving him a pointed look before he can stray any further.

Bokuto only laughs at his reaction.

"I will leave" Akaashi points towards the door.

A look of fondness graces over Bokutos features, as if he had decided to pretend he didnt hear Akaashis threat.

"I don't like being mushy" Bokuto shifts in his spot. "Why can't we just kiss instead".

"If you can't seen to recall, every time we've kissed, we've failed to talk about it" Akaashi raises his eyebrows.

"Its a good method" Bokuto jokes. "An easy habit to pick up" he adds, smirking devilishly, eyebrows wiggling.

"A bad tactic that will end in me sending you to go do your homework alone" Akaashi retorts.

"No!" He wails. "Look, I love you, I love you, I love you, okay" Bokuto squeezes his eyes shit, yelling the words.

Akaashi blinks a few times in suprise.  
And oh god was it hard to say no to that face...

He leans forward and raises Bokutos face with a finger under his chin. He places a small kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile.

Bokutos eyes whip open and he grins.  
"Wow Akaashi, you lit up like the symphony of lights in Hong Kong".

"You're so embarrassing" Akaashi shakes his head.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend" Bokuto asks softly, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Is that what you want?" He asks.

Bokuto frowns.  
"Is this a trick question?".

Akaashi clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"No it isn't, Koutarou".

"Then will you go out with me Keiji?".  
The smile is so genuine and innocent, it sends his heart fluttering. Stupid feelings.

It's here on Akaashis bed, years ago, when on a hot summer day, a boy with white bleached hair, curiosity mixed with optimism, kissed a raven haired boy, lost in thoughts and wonderment. A previous afternoon that bled into this very one right now.

Apart from his time he finally had an answer as to why he had kissed him, and it felt nice to know...

Akaashi leans forward and places his hand against Bokutos. "Yes, I will" he answers, smiling.

The look on Bokutos face is one of elation as his own smile grows with excitement.

Akaashi finds that living in this euphoria forever wouldn't be so bad.

If Bokuto was along for the journey, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also hmu up on  
> Instagram: @lamefreckle  
> Wattpad: @moonfishh
> 
> Yep that's right, I can never decide on one name aha (*'▽'*)♪


End file.
